


Thing For Lace

by yourselenite



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Crossdressing, M/M, slight Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: Tony throws a masquerade ball and the boys get to dress up for each other.





	Thing For Lace

The intricate mask slid onto his face easily. The white and glittery mask covered from his nose to over his eyebrows. The makeup he had taken hours to apply looked stunning and regal with his winged eyeliner in parallel to the wings coming off his mask. With his red lipstick freshly applied, his face was finally finished.

“Okay, Nat, tighten her up.”

With a pleased smile, Natasha got up from her spot on his bed and came around behind him.

“Grab onto the foot board and no matter how hard I pull, don’t let go or we’ll both go flying.”

He nodded and grabbed as hard as he could. A smooth white corset folded over his torso and he had a moment to breathe as Natasha laced up the ties.

“You’re doing a lot for him tonight. I hope he appreciates it as much as you love doing it.”

Instead of responding, he chuckled and let out a long breath. That was as much of a warning he was going to get from her before she started pulling.

The first few tugs weren’t so bad. It wasn’t until she made her way down that he could feel the shifting of organs and himself becoming an hourglass shape. The corset is quickly tied into a neat bow to seal his fate for the rest of the evening. He blinked a few times to get used to his surroundings again after having his eyes squeezed shut for so long just in time to see Natasha looking at his face.

“No tears or smudged makeup. You’re a natural.”

He laughed as much as he could with so much squeezing him.

“Just help me into the dress, smartass.”

Natasha grabbed the dress bag out of the closet and unzipped it. The clear jewels and crystals peaking out made him gasp. He had forgotten just how beautiful the gown was. It was pulled out gently, making sure the delicate tulle of the skirt didn’t get caught on the zipper.

He couldn’t help but walk up to the garment and run his fingers over the front of it.

“You chose well. He’s going to love it.”

“Nat, you always know what to say.”

~*~

Staring in his floor length mirror, he couldn’t believe what he saw. He was decked out from head to toe in crystals and jewels. He glimmered in the light no matter which way he turned.

Natasha gave him a thumbs up as she left the room to head downstairs to the masquerade ball happening a few floors down. He was going to have to thank Tony for throwing such an extravagant party and giving him the chance to dress up for the public, not just his boyfriend.

With a calming breath, he headed out of his room and down to the party he was already an hour late for.

~*~

As he expected, the party was already in full swing. Everyone looked gorgeous.  What was unexpected, though, was how everyone was looking at him. He worked really hard so people wouldn’t be able to know who he is based off other physical features of his, so it couldn’t be about that.

People he knew weren’t who he was looking for started walking up to him to ask for dances or if he wanted a drink. He would silently shake his head and keep moving around the room.

It was when he was looking through the snack bar that he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around prepared to ward off another suitor, but he saw familiar grey eyes that made him stop in his tracts.

The man’s mask was black and as smooth as leather, held to his face with a satin black ribbon tied at the back of his head. His suit was tailored to every curve of his body with leather trim and a satin shirt unbuttoned to the third button.

The man startled back then the pupils of his eyes widened and the blue of his irises darkened. Recognition made him relax and admire what he was looking at.

“Clint, you really had to take everything to the next level, didn’t you?”

Clint laughed and gave Phil a twirl in his gown.

“It’s a costume party, Phil. I couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this.”

Phil slid his arm around Phil’s waist and pulled Clint into his chest with a shit-eating grin.

“I take it Nat and I are the only ones who know?”

With an affirming nod, Clint was whisked away to the middle of the dance floor. They had talked about possible outcomes of tonight. Clint was sure that Phil wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off him. He was not disappointed.

Several patrons turned and cleared off the dance floor to let the two of them to have plenty of room to talk without being overheard.

“Your possessive side is showing,” Clint said with a chuckle.

Phil tucked Clint back in again and started swaying them in a circle.

“Are you complaining?”

Clint leaned up and bit at Phil’s earlobe, leaving a small trace of red lipstick on his skin. When he pulled back, Phil closed the distance once more to kiss him. He wasn’t that surprised. The shock subsided fast enough for Clint’s hands to go to the back of Phil’s head, threatening to untie the silk ties resting there.

“Are you sure? Once people know it’s me, they’ll know it’s you,” Phil mumbled against Clint’s lips.

“The secret has to come out eventually. We’re together and I sometimes like to get dressed up. It’s nothing to write home about.”

Clint felt a squeeze on his hips just as he took off Phil’s mask. It felt like a heart stopping moment with all eyes on them. Half of it was realization and the other half was anger. People might know who Phil was dating, but not him as a person.

Phil lifted Clint’s mask gently to avoid messing up his makeup. Once it was off and in Phil’s hand, a collective ‘Awww’ rang through the room.

Clint looked around and grabbed onto Phil’s suit out of fear. He made eye contact with Natasha and she gave him a thumbs up. He turned his head back to Phil to see him smiling.

“You look great. But let’s go back to the room. I’m sure that corset is killing you.”

“You just want to see what’s hiding underneath.”

Phil laughed and led Clint off the dance floor and to their room where Clint’s dress was carefully peeled off him and laid out on a chair to be put away in the morning. Needless to say, Phil was not disappointed by the lace garter and matching underwear Clint had on under his dress.

Clint put Phil’s mask over his face and laid down on the bed.

“I always knew you had a thing for lace.”

Phil climbed over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“No, Clint. I have a thing for you in lace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at yourselenite!


End file.
